


We are spies, not poets!

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comforting, Doesn't have anything to do with Milo murphy's law, Embarrassed Carl, First Meeting, Gen, I just incorporated this idea into my previous idea, It's confusing and it doesn't really matter, Kinda, M/M, Pleasant conversation, break-ups, but I am going to say it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: The beginning of friendship between Monty and Carl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to their respective authors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the quote from the episode:" Agee lentee Diogee",(or mostly inspired).
> 
> Monty comes to the OWCA at night and finds Carl doing something peculiar.

This has been a tiring day for Monty. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and it was ugly. At first their date began beautifully, but by the end it had fallen to pieces. Oh so many pieces hadn't clicked for a long time. Their relationships was becoming more of a stress, than it was before, and Monty was aware that he( nor Christine for that matter), didn't fell the same about each other for a long time. But they persisted as long as they could , because he did like having her around, finding her more interesting each day.

Monty sighed, looking at the night sky, contemplating what had he done so wrong, for their relationship to end in this way. It was apparently not meant to be, and he wasn't happy about that, but now he really couldn't do anything about it. Monty was wondering how Christine was feeling right now, and what has she been doing.  _"Well, whatever she is doing right now, it doesn't have anything to do with me anymore_ ", he had thought, frowning at the realization, and clenching on his shirt, with his left hand. Monty felt empty, and really lonely at that moment.

 

He had to talk to someone. Or at least make someone listen to him. Many people appeared in his head, but nobody seemed appropriate, and he didn't feel like going to any of them. An idea suddenly appeared in his head, and he decided to follow it, even though it was a pretty stupid one. The brown haired boy decided to go to his father agency. The Organization Without The Cool Acronym. Yes, the organization is mainly composed of animals who don't speak ( but do act in a human way sometimes), but maybe he could find Agent P or any other agent and ask them to listen to him for some time. He won't make them listen, but he will be grateful if they do. At that moment he wouldn't be picky, he would get what he could get.

Deciding on his next course of action, he turned around and paced toward the organization, hoping to find someone still working there.  _"At least I am certain of one thing",_ thought Monty, while he paced through the park, heading straight for the organization." _If I find my old man there, I will run away. If there is one thing my father is bad at, it is comforting. And me having a bad break-up won't help him at all. Dad should really learn something more about human interaction from mom. I really don't understand how they ever ended up together"._

Finding a different theme to think about, Monty's shoulders relaxed, and he let go of his shirt, breathing in and out to help ease his mind. It did help with clearing his mind, but it didn't stop the sadness and hurt he felt tugging at his heart. He needed some healthy outlet soon, or he was going to snap.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming over to the building, the Monograms son tipped the password, the doors making a whooshing sound, and letting him enter inside. All the lights were barely visible, as the agency was set to night mode, that usually meant subsided lights. Looking around, he hoped he would stumble on someone, even if it was the janitor. Monty generally didn't like him, as he found the man weird, mysterious and even scary at times, and he really didn't know why. There was just something unnerving about the man, and he avoided him like the plague ( as everyone else did).

But at this moment he wouldn't even mind talking to him. The janitor didn't really look like a talkative person, so he would have probably listened to him in silence. Monty wouldn't really know, because he never had a sensible conversation with the man. But he still hoped. However he couldn't even find the janitor either, and as his search continued, Monty was losing any hope of finding anyone alive here.

 

Sighing and accepting his fate, Monty turned on the soles of his feet and headed for the exit, plotting his way home in his head. A sound  like pencil writing on paper, interrupted his stride, making him stop and listen. Indeed, there was a sound nearby, that sounded like someone or something writing. Or attempting to write anyway. Monty turned around fast, dashing toward the sound, trying to decipher where it was coming from. He wandered around the hallways, blind, only relying on his ears, for directions. With that it wasn't surprising that he found himself, hitting a wall or two sometimes. But his decision didn't waver, so he just cursed and continued, without a stop to rest.

Finally seeing where the noise is coming from he set toward the lights and came over to the opened doors that led into a small cubical room, which he didn't know who it belonged too. Peering inside Monty saw a crouching figure, that was illuminated by the lights from many lamps around. Trying to identify the person, he quietly entered, looking around the room, and finding it bleak. He set his gaze toward the figure again, images appearing in his mind, as he remembered who he was looking at.

 

It was that new kid, that his father employed to work in the agency without any warning. It surprised Monty and his mother, as they both knew that his father wasn't someone who did those things lightly. His father was many things, but he was never unreasonable. Especially when it came to the O.W.C.A.

Monty had met the kid before. Formally his father had introduced him, but for the love of God, Monty just couldn't quite place his name. After that the kid seemed to avoid him, only really talking to his father or the animal agents. And every time he was around, the boy was nervous and didn't talk at all.

So in reality, Monty totally didn't know him. At all. Deciding this was as good a opportunity as any, he decided to struck the conversation with the boy, and maybe relieve himself of his sorrows, with a talk, that could be awkward, or maybe not. Who knows.

 

Taking one step forward, Monty waited for the boy to notice him, not wanting to frighten him with his sudden appearance. Grumbling and mumbling to himself, the boy seemed too caught up in what he was doing to notice Monty at all. So Monty did the only thing he could. He spoke first.

"Hi there", he voiced quietly, almost whispering close to the boy. Jumping high from the chair, the boy turned around, fear evident in his eyes, screaming with a high-pitched voice, and moving farther from Monty. It was the first time Monty had seen all of him from feet to toe, so he used his chance, to glance the boy over and see how he looks like.

The figure before him, was a small boy, with ginger hair, freckles, pail skin( did he ever go out?), and bags under his eyes.  His hands went to his mouth to cover them, cheeks coloring slightly. The silence was long and unnerving, so Monty gulped, trying to brake it.

 

"Hi, I am Monty. You know, I am the Major Monogram's son. We had met before, but we didn't really talk much. And I am really sorry for scaring you, but I just wanted to get your attention", the silence stretched on, the boy looking too stunned to say anything. Sighing loudly, the brown haired boy tried to start a conversation again, with:" I don't want to hurt you or anything. So you don't have to be afraid of me. I am sorry to make you repeat it, but could you tell me your name again. I seem to have misplaced it, and I just can't make myself remember it".

The ginger boy started to breathe again, seemingly relaxing a little, but still looking at me with suspicion in his eyes. And although he did relax, an answer apparently wasn't coming soon, and my patience was wearing thin. My patience was almost non-existent after some time, the boy just looked more nervous than before, his eyes darted to the floor, and his face even redder under the illuminating lights. Monty really didn't know what to do with him, and he was losing the will and the wish to do anything else.

Still before all hope was lost he spoke at last, whispering something so quietly Monty had to lean a little toward him to hear better. "C..Carl", was the only thing he had said, and the silence soon followed. This really wasn't working out. " _How do I make him talk to me at all, if the only thing he could say is his own name?",_ Monty wondered, waiting for an idea to struck him, and solve all his problems.

 

"So what were you writing?", Monty asked, Carl immediately stiffened, and averted his gaze to the door. Like he tried to figure out a plan to escape. Monty covered his eyes with his hand, totally in loss at what to do. " _My God, if this is not the most awkward kid I ever met, I don't know what he is. I just asked him what he was doing, and he reacts like I found out he murdered someone. This is so surreal, I am not even sure I am not imagining this"._

His squeaky voice sounded again, making me jolt in surprise at the unexpected sound:" Please don't tell the Major". Carl made his best puppy dog eyes, his whole face pleading with such sincerity it reminded me of a small child.

 

Monty chuckled, which just made Carl blush more:" I don't know what you are doing anyway, so I can't pass along anything useful to my father", Monty said hoping to get at least a small smile from him. Carl gave him something that looked like a nervous smile, and he didn't mind. " _I got at least some reaction, from him. Even if he punched me, I would have counted it as a plus",_ Monty concluded, giving Carl a bright smile. "So will you tell me on what were you working on, or is that a top secret?", he gave Carl one more smile, but it just seemed to make him uncomfortable even more.

"If.. if I tell you.... Will you not laugh? Promise me you will not laugh", the smaller boy, gritted this sentence through his teeth, trembling profusely, which made Monty wonder was he trembling from the stress or from the cold? "Sure, I promise I won't laugh. People had told me a lot of weird things, so I am prepared for anything. Try me", the taller guy said with amusement in his eyes, and a quirked eyebrow that challenged the smaller boy.

 

Breathing in and out, Carl prepared himself physically and mentally, not believing the word the teenager before him had said. "I was writing.... poetry", he glanced over to Monty, wary with fear and of his reaction to the news he had revealed. Monty creased his eyebrows, seemingly in deep thought, and after a short silence, he turned his gaze to Carl and smiled at him. 'Well that's cool. Can you maybe read something to me?".

Carl was dumbfounded, his mouth was open and stayed open for some time. Monty brushed his forehead, sighing deeply:" Did you really think I would judge you, just because of that? Or make fun of you? I am not really in the position to do so, you know. I mean my father works for a secret organization, that is full of secret animal agents. It makes a person realize there are many weird things in this world. If either of us is more weird it is definitely me, without a doubt. So you don't have to worry".

 

The ginger boys face softened, and he was glad Carl finally understood that Monty didn't want to eat him up or do anything terrible to him. But an air of wariness was still there, and Monty hoped it would maybe disappear with time:" Well, thank you for fulfilling your promise. But unfortunately, I don't really want to read you my poems. They are really terrible believe me", the ginger boy said, turning around and stepping closer to the table, like the conversation was over. The brown haired boy didn't let him.

"Could you please read them to me. Believe me, I never even read a poem in my life, and not to mention written it. So whatever you have written, it will sound like a masterpiece to me. I don't mind at all", flashing him a smile again, Monty really hoped he will accept. After all his effort it would be a shame, if it just ended like this. Carl stopped, and seemed to consider for a couple of moments. He turned around to look at Monty, daring him to laugh at him or say anything rude. Monty just shrugged, waving his hands, and nodding.

 

That seemed to relax Carl enough, for him to collect courage and to get the paper from the table, starting to read first quietly, then louder and louder as Monty had urged him on to continue. Soon both of them found each other enjoying the conversation, that turned pleasant and interesting for both of them. "You are the only one I had read one of my poems too. When I tried with the other, it never went well. They either called me disgusting, or made fun of me, or called me girly".

Monty shook his head, his hands clenching in anger:" Well, they are stupid. I find your poems inspiring, and beautiful. Whoever said anything else is a fool". Carl blushed, while Monty brushed his hand over Carl, which made the red head jerk a little, at the sudden contact. "Don't worry. If you want I can be your friend. And I will never judge you like that. I promise". Carl's eyes sparkled, his face suddenly lighting up in a smile, as he had almost shouted. "You want to be my friend, really?".

 

"Yes, of course. Do you want to be my friend?", Monty asked, looking at Carl in anticipation. The smaller boy beamed:" Of course I will! Here is to a beautiful friendship!", Carl said and extended his hand. Monty shook hands with him, both of them smiling brightly. Nodding his hand, Monty answered:" Yes, to the beautiful friendship, which I hope we will have".

And that is how they had met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I continued this fic after all, I just had inspiration what can I say?  
> 

Monty had been hanging out with his friends from school, and he had enjoyed it immensely. But they had to part after some time, so giving his goodbyes Monty felt his stomach growl.  _Apparently I am hungry, let's look for somewhere to eat._

When he had decided on a place he stood in line, and waited patiently for his turn. After a couple of minutes, a worker raised her head to look at him, asking him what would he want with a smile. Saying his order to her, he waited a couple of minutes more, until she gave him everything on the platter.

 

Looking around to see where he could sit, in the distance he thought he saw a familiar redhead. Coming over to his table, Monty sat opposite of him, jerking Carl from his thoughts and making him raise his head. Carl's eyes widened in recognition and he beamed. "Monty! When had you appeared? Why are you here?", Carl extended his hand over the table and Monty took it and shook his hand with Carl's.

"What can't I go in town to have some fun? I had been with my friends, and after parting I felt hungry so I came here. What are you doing here? Please don't tell me you are here because you don't want to eat at home?", he asked, worry apparent in his voice. Carl had told him a couple of times he had a problem with eating and food, and for it, he even had to go to the doctor.

 

But luckily his worry just made the smaller boy laugh, and he answered:" Don't worry, I had grown out of it already! I haven't had a problem with eating for a long time. No, actually I also came here after meeting with my friends before. They had to go back to study, and I just felt like eating pizza here, so I came".

Sighing with relief, and giving him a small smile, Monty proceeded to eat what he had ordered. There was a pleasant silence between them, while both of them ate. Carl broke the silence, with:" Thank you". Looking up at him the taller boy quirked an eyebrow up, noodles still dangling from his mouth. Giggling quietly, the smaller boy continued, understanding his unasked question:" Thank you for helping every time I had a problem. And also for giving me tips on how to make friends, that helped me a lot".

 

Smiling at him, and finishing his noddles, Monty said:" No problem, buddy! What are friends for than helping each other! You don't have to be so formal with me all the time, relax a little. I mean I can also thank you for helping me with my homework and for always lending me your ear, when I complain about a lot of stuff", he stopped talking to stuff more noodles in his mouth and when he finished swallowing them he continued:" I appreciate it, and I have said it's not so hard to make friends when you try! It probably wasn't just my advices, it is your charming nature that attracted them for sure".

Carl didn't answer, he just nodded and blushed slightly at my compliment. The redhead blushes a lot I have noticed, and it is usually apparent because of his pale completion. Carl also has a low self esteem so Monty tries to encourage him, and give him compliments as much as he can. He doesn't flatter him per say, Monty just says what he really think about Carl, because Carl would know if Monty lied to him. Carl is perceptive like that.

 

"So anything new happening in your life? How is work with my dad? He is not too much of a pain in the ass I hope?", Monty asked, wiggling his eyebrows and giving Carl a crooked smile. Carl laughed again, shaking his head in acknowledgment. "Nothing really new or exciting has happened to me, and work is fine. I do have some difficulties with communicating with Major Monogram sometimes, but we straight it out really quickly, so it never turns into anything serious".

"I must say I admire your patience, Carl. You are one of the rare ones that can stand him and even work with him! I myself am not sure if I could do it, and I live with the man", the taller boy sighed, Carl looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Major Monogram is not that bad. He has his flaws, like all of us, but he is a good man. I admire him a lot", Carl admitted and Monty knew he was telling the truth.

 

"My dad really doesn't respect you as he should. Are you still an unpaid intern?"

"Yes, that is the only thing I don't really like about working at O.W.C.A", Carl admitted and Monty couldn't blame him.  _He practically is the only thing that keeps the agency together and yet he doesn't get paid for it. He really is not appreciated enough._

 

"I will talk with my father again, about it. He really can be stubborn like a mull sometimes, but maybe one day he cracks", Monty promised, the redheads eyes widening in surprise and he started to wave his hands around.

"Oh, no,no! You don't have to do that for me! Even if I don't get paid I still enjoy working at O.W.C.A", Carl fumed suddenly sounding desperate. Monty sighed, shaking his head in disbelief and nodding slightly. 

 

"Well at least he doesn't make you go to some acrobatic classes. I am still not sure why is he making me do it though. I hope one day I find out. And for some reason he seems to be against the idea of me joining the H.S.W.C.A. I also don't know why", Monty said, contemplating and thinking about the reasons his father had for it.

"Oh, yeah now that you mention it. I have always wondered how have you found out about O.W.C.A.?", Carl asked, with curiosity in his voice. 

"Of course it was an accident. Before he started to go the building with his car, he had a secret door in our house. He would always sneak out in there, when he had to go urgently to the organization. One day he didn't close the door fully, so I crawled in there at one point. When he had returned home, my mother couldn't find me anywhere, and they even called the police. So when he remembered to look there, he had found me playing with some animal agents. After that he closed that passage and never used it again"

"That was the first time", the taller boy continued and Carl jumped in asking:" The first time?". Monty nodded and said:" Yes, there was also the second time"

 

"I had a friend who lived near me that had a pet cat. And he was complaining that he never sees it, that he never knows where it is. And one day I see my dad carrying the same cat around. When I asked him about it, he avoided the answer and never gave me an explanation. I got mad and decided to follow the cat. I stumbled on the secret passage and the rest is history".

"I see, does your mother know?", Carl asked, and the taller boy shook his head. "Yes, she does. She has always known. They just didn't want to tell me, so I don't get in danger. But as I had said before, I found out by accident and I found it really cool", he said shrugging his shoulders. Monty just wanted to ask Carl the same question, when his phone rang.

 

After finishing his call, Monty turned over to Carl and apologized:" I am sorry, I have to go. My mother had just called me, she needs my help with something. So I have to go. See you soon, I suppose", Monty said, as he stood up and slowly turned to the exit. "Yes, no problem. See you then!", Carl said, waving and smiling in goodbye.

Pacing toward the exit, Monty looked over his shoulder and saw that Carl was also finishing and he was preparing to go home. Their eyes met and Monty waved him goodbye again, the redhead returned it and turned around, slowly walking in the opposite direction.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene happens after the episode Excaliferb.

Carl was going down the stairs, looking around the house of his boss. Monogram was always overworking him, but this was really reaching a limit. He came over just to see if he was alright, and somehow ended up reading him a bedtime story. He felt like a father reading a story to a toddler ( he saw himself in this role more often than not, when it came to Major Monogram, the man sometimes acted like such a kid). Sighing heavily, he yawned, and only now did it dawn on him how tired he was.

Walking to the door, suddenly he heard a noise in the kitchen, and he froze. Who could it be, to go in the kitchen so late? The redhead knew that Monogram had fallen asleep, and so did his wife. Who could it be then? Slowly coming closer to the kitchen, he inspected the figure from the distance, but he was still not sure who could it be.

 

The man suddenly turned around and looked straight at him, making Carl scream and jump up in surprise and fear. But the man didn't move from his place near the fridge, he only gave Carl a tired smile and said:" Sorry I scared you. I just came from a party, and I have to eat something right now, or I will collapse. Anyway what are you doing here, Carl?", Monty asked, cocking his head to the side.

Carl let out a breath, slowly relaxing, and his fear disappearing. He knew this voice, it was Monty for sure. And he didn't have any reason to be afraid of Monty. "I came to check up on the health of Major Monogram, and somehow ended up reading him a bedtime story", Carl said, moving his eyebrows together in confusion at his situation. Rummaging through the fridge and taking out the things he needed, Monty laughed quietly, turning around Carl and putting his hand on Carl's shoulder.

 

"I am sorry in the name of my father. The only thing I can say is that it sounds like something my dad would do, and I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you", he lifted his hand from Carl's shoulder and winked at him, making Carl blush slightly. "It's no problem. I am used to it already. It can sometimes be a pain, but I still do it".

"If nothing else I at least got two sandwiches out of it", Carl said and gave Monty a innocent smile, which made Monty laugh. "Both were for you, am I correct?", Monty asked picking on Carl's train of thought. "You had luck, my mothers sandwiches are divine, I could eat them every day", Monty added, his thoughts losing themselves in imagination.

 

"True, they were really good", Carl agreed, and both of them reduced into silence soon after. "So what kind of story was it?", Monty asked, looking over his shoulder at Carl. "Do you want me to tell you the story I told to the Major, or my the one I wanted to tell him?", Carl asked, his face suddenly brightening up. "Whichever you chose, I will be content with it.  But really he didn't even let you tell him your own story, but it had to be the one he wanted. Really he is so selfish", Monty fussed, angrily brandishing the wooden spoon around.

Carl giggled at that sight and answered:" Yeah, he can be pretty selfish sometimes. But he was sick, so I decided to oblige him", shrugging his shoulders, Carl started to tell his story to Monty, who listened to it, sometimes nodding his head in approval, sometimes casting a glance in the redheads direction, showing him he was listening.

 

Monty prepared the ingredients on the table, and got the meat out of the fridge. "What are you doing?", asked Carl after finishing his story and not having anything other to do, he watched Monty with interest. "I am making a late dinner for myself. Do you maybe want to help?", Monty asked, giving Carl a meaningful look. Carl seemed to consider it seriously, and casting a glance at Monty he said:" Well, I don't mind, but I am not a good cook. Would that be a problem or....", he trailed of, waiting for Monty to continue.

"Oh, no of course not! You just do everything I tell you, exactly as I tell you, and everything will turn out alright", Monty beamed and showed Carl to come closer with his hand. Carl acknowledged the action and soon found himself beside Monty, chopping vegetables and mixing spices.

 

"So how have you found out?", asked Monty, catching Carl of guard with his question. He looked up and asked confused:" Found out what?"

"Found out about O.W.C.A., dummy. Or you can tell me how you came to work with my father", Monty flashed him a smile, and Carl returned a nervous smile, feeling suddenly really uncomfortable. "It's not much of a story. My mom actually found out about it, and she recommended I go and check it out. Of course she didn't know it was a secret spy organization. She thought it was a pet shop, or a petting zoo of sorts", Carl answered, his cheeks coloring slightly.

 

"So I went there and I almost got my memories erased. But I succeeded to change the Major's opinion by showing him how good I am with computers and other technical things. And also I work for college credit, too", Carl added offhandedly which made Monty laugh. "That is some story, Carl. Wait, don't put that there!", snatching the pepper from Carl's fingers, Monty turned around and put it in the safe place. "What is the matter?", asked Carl, sounding a little annoyed. Giving him a smile, Monty said:" You would have just put pepper, and I am allergic to it. We only keep it there, because my father loves to put it in soup", Carl's eyes widened, and he instantly felt guilty.

Touching his sleeve, he lowered his head and whispered:" Sorry I didn't know". "It's fine, of course you wouldn't know, I never told you. I am just glad I stopped you in time", Monty patted him on the head and continued on. Carl pouted and said:" Don't pet me. My grandparent always do it, and it makes me feel like a child". Monty raised his hands in surrender, and said in a mocking sound:" Sorry, mister I didn't know you didn't like it, it won't happen again".

 

Averting his gaze, Carl continued to pout, which made Monty giggle at his reaction. In the other end of the room, there could be heard footsteps that came from the stairs. Neither Monty nor Carl, heard them because they were preoccupied with talking to each other. Mrs Monogram put her foot on the floor and peered with half open eyes, to see what had awoken her. She saw lights in the kitchen, so she slowly strolled toward it. Seeing Carl and Monty, preparing some meal, laughing and talking between each other, she just smiled softly at them, and returned towards the stairs, with the intention of returning to bed. "Sweet boys, getting along splendidly", she concluded, not saying or making any other sound, while she slowly climbed to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Monty have a talk after the episode Thanks but no thanks.  
> (Monty POV)

Finishing my dessert at Alfonzo's and saying goodbye to my dad I went to see how Carl was doing. I found him in the bathroom, washing his hands, with a small smile on his face. It made me feel happy and satisfied I helped him, even for something as small as this.

"Hey Monty", he greeted me and I greeted him back. "Thank you again, for doing this for me, it means to me a lot more than you know". 

 

"Thank you too for not telling my dad. You are a real pal", I said and patted him on the back. He raised his head, nodding and giving me a small smile. He seemed sad for some reason. "Carl, what is the matter? Did my dad say something to you?", I asked, anger rising in me as I thought about what my stupid dad could have done.

Carl suddenly blushed and shock his head, a nervous smile on his face:" Oh, no! No, nothing like that. Major Monogram hadn't said anything to me. I just feel really tired for some reason. I will be alright after some time", he said, leaning on the wall. I came over to him and put my hand on his forehead to see if he is warm.

 

"You don't seem to have a fever. But you should still go home and rest up. I will inform my dad about it. If you also feel like this tomorrow, don't go to work. If my father gives you a hard time, just tell me, I will try to fight it out with him", I distanced myself from him, and even though he didn't seem sick, he was much redder than before. "Yeah, now you look like the sun burnt you. Carl you should really go home". Putting my hands on his shoulders I looked at him, telling him with my face and eyes I mean it seriously and that he can't argue with me about it.

The smaller boy only nodded and I took a hold of his hand and led him outside, hoping he won't try to escape. He didn't for which I felt relieved. Carl had a tendency to overwork himself, and in that case my father wasn't helpful either. I told my father I will escort Carl home, because he was feeling bad, and my old man hadn't even took his eyes off his dessert, while sending us away. He should really learn how to care about others more.

 

While walking in silence, I asked Carl to give me directions, because I didn't know where he lived, and I didn't want to leave him alone just yet. Suddenly  out of nowhere Carl blurted out a question that made me confused for a bit:" You and Vanessa are really going out aren't you?"

I turned around and gave him a quizzical look. "Yeah, of course. What was this all about then? Do you think I would be so nervous about something that didn't even exist?". He gulped and shook his head, laughing quietly at himself:" No, of course not. I am sorry, that was a stupid question. I meant to ask, um.... do you love her?".

 

I cocked my head, thinking his question over in my head. "Well, I do find her intriguing and interesting. But do I love her..... I am not sure. I haven't really thought about that", I answered truthfully. For some reason he seemed relieved, sighing loudly and he looked much healthier now. " I suppose that is fine too". An idea formed in my head and I wiggled my eyebrow at Carl, giving him an evil smile:" What do you want advice, have someone you like?".

He yelped, putting his hands on his mouth, and averting his gaze. I laughed at his reaction and put my arm around his back. "Come on, there is nothing to be embarrassed! Tell me all about her. Maybe I can help". Carl shook his head, still not meeting my gaze, his eyes stuck on the floor:" No, you misunderstood. I didn't ask because of that. I was just curious....... So are you going tonight with Vanessa on a date?", he asked, finally looking up at me, and then casting his eyes down yet again, his cheeks blushing even more than before.

 

I lifted my arm, from his back, supposing he is embarrassed because of too much contact. I wanted to tease him more, but I decided to let it slide for now. I own him anyway, so it would be rude to make fun of him now. " Unfortunately no. I asked if she wanted to go to the concert of Love Sandel, but she refused. I suppose she just didn't want to go", I shrugged and looked over at him to see if he has relaxed.

"Do you still write poems, maybe if you help me write one to woo her, she will accept to go? What do you say?", I tried to cheer him up, nudging him with my shoulder slightly. It worked, he softly laughed and said:" Sorry if I am wrong , but Vanessa doesn't seem like a girl who likes that kind of stuff. I am not sure my poems would work on her".

 

"You are right, she isn't. But pick a couple of poems for me and keep them somewhere, ok? For a time when I would maybe need them, what do you say?", I said, hoping it will make him feel honored, but for some reason he didn't seem as happy as I hoped he will be. "Is your house near?"

"Yes, it is just behind this corner". 

"I think I can leave you now. You seem much better".  _Even though he doesn't seem happier, I tried to cheer him up, but it seems I am just making him more miserable, and I don't know why. I will have to think on it, and maybe when I find out what went wrong, I will know so I don't repeat it again._

 

"Of course, sorry I bothered you", Carl said and bit his lip, looking behind his back, like he expected something to appear there. "No, you didn't. It was no problem at all, I care for your health, we are friends aren't we? Friends care about stuff like that", I answered.

 

Carl just nodded and turned away, walking slouched toward his house. I started to walk back, and I just glanced over my shoulder at Carl one more time, to make sure he is still going to his house. Even thought he moved slow like a slain, I could see he did intend to go to his house, and I sighed, feeling much better now. I hope his family will succeed at cheering him up, if I couldn't. It made me frustrated, but right now I couldn't do anything about it.

It just shows how much I don't know about him. And I wanted to know him more. I like him. I just hoped he felt the same.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Monogram finds out what Carl has been doing in his free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little change of perspective, I hope you don't mind! We will be back to Monty and Carl in the next chapter!

It was a tiring day. For agents, Major Monogram and Carl especially. But unfortunately none of them could still go home. So the only thing they could do is work until everything is finished. Because of that, seeing two coffees on Major Monograms table was not so weird when you understand the situation he was in.

He didn't know how agents fought with stress and exhaustion, and quiet frankly he didn't care. Sighing loudly yet again, he got back to signing the paperwork and adding his commentary on it, reading it yet again to check if everything was in order. Major Monogram didn't really choose this job, but he found it challenging and exciting. He was good at it, and he found satisfaction in that. But out of all the aspects, the paperwork was the worst. Especially because it was usually completely useless.

 

He was damn useless at it. He always made mistakes, and he would have worked on it much more than now, if it wasn't for Carl. For some reason Carl was really good at that sort of thing, and even if he didn't want to admit it Major Monogram was a little jealous of Carl for that. And even if he didn't want to admit it, he needed Carl. His help was a lifesaver more than once, and Carl knew what he was doing more than Francis ever did.

Francis didn't want to say it to Carl and not to himself. But there was no escape from the fact. He really disrespected the boy more than he deserved. Feeling melancholic, guilty and a little sorry for himself  Major, called for Carl. "Give me another coffee, Carl!". He was only met with silence. Which was odd. Very odd.

 

Not knowing what to make of it, he stood up, deciding to see where Carl went off to. Hoping nothing dangerous or bad happened to him, he paced the hallways, looking around through the dark. Already working here for a long time, Monogram knew how to get around this building, with his eyes closed. Which in this darkness was pretty close to blindness. He didn't want for it to be so dark, but their money situation wasn't the best, so they had to cut on some expenses. Electricity was one of them.

Carl tried to persuade him to sell his coffee maker, but Monogram didn't budge.  _It is as old as this agency. I am not getting rid of it! It still works perfectly normal!_

_No it doesn't Major! it breaks every time I use it, and sometimes I can't even turn it off! We can just buy a new one! It would be much easier than keeping this one, and pestering with it all the time!_

_NO!_

_But..._

_I said no! End of discussion._

_All right, Major. As you wish._

 

Finding the machine he tried to make some more coffee, but it didn't work as he had hoped for. Maybe Carl was right. The next time Francis sees him, he will tell him to buy a new coffee maker. But Major will not let Carl tell him:" I told you so", because it is beneath his dignity. Major Monogram is his boss, Carl is not the boss of me. (Even though it sometimes doesn't feel like it).

Seeing the light coming from somewhere the Major followed it and soon stumbled upon Carl, slouched over something on the table. Peering over his shoulder, Francis saw him writing something on a piece of paper. It was not his paperwork, that he was sure of. But, then what....

 

Seeing a crumpled pieces of paper scattered on the floor, he picked one up and started to read it in silence. Carl steering awake from his trance because of the movement, jerked his head up, staring at the Major in terror and surprise.

_Oh, no! I did not want him to find out about my secret! Why did it have to be now? Why did he have to find out at all? Why? OH, GOD, WHY? He is going to make fun of me now. He is going to fire me! Haven't you learned anything from Monty, about writing while you are on work! Oh, gosh, the world is ending. I am going to die. I hope I have a good funeral._

 

While Carl was panicking, Major Monogram picked a couple of papers more, and read them in silence, without making a comment on a single one. When Carl succeeded in calming himself, he looked at him nervously, waiting for judgment.

 

Losing any confidence in getting an answer, Carl cast his gaze down, his shoulders slumping as he played with his fingers in complete silence, looking like a puppy or a child being scolded for doing something bad.

"This isn't so bad...", Francis commented, and put down the paper, raising his gaze to look at Carl. Carl's head snapped at the sound, and he caught Major's gaze, feeling blood flow into his cheeks. His boss, Major Monogram gave him a small smile, and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

 

"Not bad at all. We maybe make something out of you yet", Francis raised his hand and turned around, deciding it is time to go home, telling Carl to pack his thing too. Carl just nodded, still dumbfounded at the compliment he heard ( at least he thought he heard it, maybe it was all a dream), from his boss, Major Monogram.

Yawning loudly, the Major felt tiredness sweep over him, with a sense of relief flooding over him. He finally had admitted it. It was maybe not anything grand or amazing. But it was truth nevertheless. And he hoped Carl could appreciate it. Because he as hell didn't plan to repeat it. Ever again.

 

Carl deserved it. He deserved more than this, more than Major Monogram, more than O.W.C.A. But he was still glad he had him. And Francis grudgingly accepted he had to say it from time to time. Because Carl needed reassurance. It maybe wasn't enough, but it was all Francis could give.

And he hoped, almost pleaded it was enough for Carl. He really did. Because he really wouldn't know what to do without the kid. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl feelings for Monty change.  
> Some spoilers from the episode Save Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you haven't understood from the summary, from this chapter on, there is going to be some changes to their relationship ( good ones too I promise). If that is not your cup of tea, then you can skip it. I don't really intend to write anything too graphic, because I am not sure I can do it well, but there is going to be more than just implications. Be prepared for that.
> 
> But other than that I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Carl was not ready for this. He was not ready for this much responsibility. Sure, he could deal with pressure of his job and school daily. But this was something else entirely. He was left to run the company, for Christ sake! In his own opinion he was never the leader type. More of a follower than anything else.

So suddenly changing his position did not help him transition to it any easier. It's not like he didn't try to. But nobody wanted to listen to him, and even though animal agents were usually well behaved, now it was not the case at all. Only agent P seemed not to completely freak out, which couldn't be said for Carl.

 

He was having a panic attack. That is why he hid, even though he wanted to run away as far as he could and never come back. But he couldn't do that to Major Monogram, he gave him his company to take care of. And even though Carl didn't know how he will succeed in this, he still didn't want to let his boss down.

Suddenly he heard someone approaching, and when he saw who it was he relaxed. The redhead wasn't feeling so scared now, but he wasn't sure why. Just seeing the sigh of Monty, made him feel much braver than before. Why is that? 

 

But he didn't have the time to contemplate on that longer, because Monty was already asking questions about the state of the agency he just witnessed. Carl explained everything in short and shared his insecurities with Monty hoping he will have an idea about what to do. That the confident Monty will solve everything and all will be well. In a way he was waiting for a miracle. Even though he knew Monty wasn't a miracle worker he still though if anyone knew what to do it was surely Monty.

And yet again, Monty surprised Carl with saying:"  _ **Get a hold of yourself! You know this agency as well as my dad, maybe even better! This agents just need leadership. Think. What would Major Monogram do?"**. **_

 

As I raised my head, his words struck me and then I understood what he meant and how much he believed I could do this. He always did. If there was anyone who completely believed in me it was Monty. He always tries to tell me that, and encourage me to be braver, and prouder of myself. He always pushes me to do things I love and gives me advice every time I have a hard time with something.

At that moment I understood how much he means to me, how much I would never had come so far without him. As much as discovering this agency and working for it changed my life, meeting Monty changed it so much more. He is my friend, ~~my best friend~~. Actually scratch that, he is like my brother I never had.

 

Sure I am sometimes jealous of him, because Major Monogram respect him more than me. But still it never bothered Monty. He always saw me, for who I was, and he always respected and honored me like I deserved. Or at least like he though I deserved. Flashes of my behavior toward him, while I was jealous of his relationship with Monogram passed through my head and I felt guilty. 

Sure I had always apologized later, but he only shrugged it off, saying:" It's alright, don't bother with it", and left it at that. Monty was never angry with me for that, and he never acted toward me in that way either. And I must say I felt unworthy of him, of having his friendship. _Am I actually contributing to this friendship at all? Or is it something else? Do I maybe want something else from him? Are my feelings for him those of friendship or....._

 

_NO, NO! I don't have time for this. I have to find the way to get this agency back on it's feet. I don't have the time to think about myself. Right now, this is more important. I will deal with this later, when the time is right. For now, I have to get into the role of a leader, or this agency and everyone in it is doomed._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first I was really worried for Monty's and Perry's safety when we saw all those goons waiting for us. But after we had defeated them, I started to have so much fun. Why did I have so much fun? In this situation, that wouldn't be normal at all, and I just don't know what to think of it.

Especially when I am with Monty, talking to him, joking around. After what had happened we hosted a little party in the O.W.C.A. building. Everyone was there drinking, laughing and talking. Well animal equivalent of that.

 

While talking to Monty I felt giddy and happy like I never did before. When I saw his eyes shine with pride at his participation in this crisis, I just couldn't contain my smile. I was also really happy for him. And proud of him. I thanked him yet again for helping me, for giving me courage, but like he always did he just shrugged it off with a smile and said:" Don't mention it".

He really doesn't understand how important he is to me. How his actions define me and help me to get through life. He just doesn't understand how much I, how much I.......

Sudden realization hit me like a bus, and almost made me scream in terror. _Oh no, no why did this have to happen! This will ruin everything!_

I lost all air from my lungs, and giving some lame excuse I ran outside to try to calm down. But even when I left the building and took a breath of fresh air, it didn't help. It didn't help me at all, to solve my problem that I now have. I am.... I am in love with Monty Monogram.

 

There are so many things wrong with that, I don't know where to begin. What the hell do I do now? How do I solve this? Can I even do anything to change it? No, no there is only one solution to this. To keep my feelings secret and act like nothings changed.  _Yes, that is perfect, I will leave it at that, and I will never open this box of secrets ever again._

Locking my emotions away, I composed myself, plastered a smile on my face and went inside again, acting like I was really happy everything turned back to normal. But really inside I was anything but. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Quotes taken from the series, to progress the story better. Of course I am just borrowing it, I do not claim anything all of this lovely world belong to our dear owners of Phineas and Ferb.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty wonders why Carl is avoiding him. (Monty POV, if someone is wondering)

At first it didn't seem all that important. We just couldn't adjust our schedules, so we didn't meet as often as before. It happens, people are busy, life is hard and stuff. I also started to notice Carl is not acting like himself around me. He seemed apprehensive of me and hesitant for some reason. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was something wrong.

I had this nagging feeling in my head for months now, but I brushed it off saying I was just imagining it. I mean if there was something wrong Carl would tell me right? He always did before, so why would that change now, I trust him and he trusts me.

 

I didn't want to push, because he could close off and that wouldn't help anyone. So I didn't say anything and pretended all was right. I let Carl decide when he wants to share it with me, and I waited. And waited. And waited. But it never came. And now I was starting to worry.

I was completely sure he would tell me, when he is ready, but he never did. So I tried to subtly hint it to him, that I know somethings wrong and that I will be there to listen. I will be there to help if I can and to support him all the way. However either Carl didn't notice it, or he didn't want to notice it. We continued like everything was normal, and even though we haven't been meeting as often as we did before, we did sometimes meet and hang out.

 

I sometimes feel like I was imagining it all. Carl doesn't act that different from before. Sure he doesn't smile as often, and he seems to keep his distance between us. But even before he wasn't much of a person who thrived on contact in any way. I needed some time to learn that, because I unconsciously touch everyone. When he got the courage to tell me that my touches are making him anxious I stopped and he seemed to relax more around me because of it.

And for some time it all seemed like I dreamed it. But then in one moment I would see his face by chance, and there was so much pain and suffering there, and then I was sure I wasn't just imagining it. His problem is real, and it is serious. But for some reason he cannot discuss it with me. That hurt me more than I thought it would.

 

I always thought of him as my best friend and I would tell him everything. And I thought it was the same for him. Apparently it is not. I felt so lost after that. I just couldn't think of what to do. Do I make him spill it, or do I wait more? Do I try to share something with him and then ask of him to do the same? Do I ignore it all in hopes it will pass, and all will return to normal after that?

I had no clue, and I didn't know who to ask for help. I did ask my mother for some advice, but it didn't make the decision easier. What do I do, to make it easier for Carl and at the same time not lose our friendship that is so important to me? What do I have to change to make it better? What do I have to do to make him trust me more? Or at least enough to tell me?

 

Because, God knows how much I want to help him. Whatever he is fighting against, it doesn't seem like he is winning. I don't know if I could help him at all, but maybe I could. Usually things are easier to do in a group than alone. That is my opinion at least.

For days on end I laid in my bed, pondering this over and over in my head.  _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? How do I help him? How do I make him talk?_

 

Many sleepless nights came because of it, but it still didn't help me come to the right answer. Is there a right answer at all? It all depends on the perspective I guess. Dating Vanessa also didn't help things much. I found her interesting and sexy, and I decided to date her.  Every time I mentioned her, Carl stiffened, and his face darkened. However he soon corrected it, giving me a pained smile, and trying to change the subject.

Did his problem had something to do with Vanessa? Dr. Doofensmirtz? My dad? Does he have a problem with me going out with a daughter of the enemy to O.W.C.A.? He didn't even know Vanessa! And Carl wasn't that kind of person, who would hate someone he doesn't know. Or maybe he is? I really don't know anymore. So I stopped mentioning Vanessa to him, and that seemed to work for a time.

 

While I was laying on my bed, and looking at the celling an idea struck me. What if the problem is with me all along. What if I have done something so wrong, he is too afraid to talk to me about it? If I come before him, and apologize and then ask of him to tell me what is wrong, will he do it? Will he take pity on me and finally tell me? Won't it make him angry at me? Especially if I tell him, I don't know what is wrong.

If I tell him I don't know what I did wrong. Will he despise me? Will he curse me for it? What would he do? What would I do? I sighed, feeling tiredness wash over me. I really can't think of this now. Tomorrow when I get up, I will go and look for Carl and ask for an explanation. I can't wait anymore.

 

This has gone on for too long. I am sick of it already. When I do find out what is the problem, I will know how to fix it. At least I hope I still have time to fix it. I really hope I am not too late. Closing my eyes, and slowly falling to sleep, a small voice whispers in my head:"  _Why do you care so much? He is just a friend, like many other friends you had before. So why..... why?_

 

 

Not finishing his thought, Monty slept without a problem, and in the morning he didn't even wake up when his mother entered and opened the windows. "Today is going to be a nice day, sunny and warm", his mother mussed quietly to herself, exiting the room and leaving Monty alone in the room.

She came back to the bedroom and returned to bed, laying beside Francis and sighing contentedly. She brushed his moustache with her fingers, and Francis let out a groan. She giggled and kissed him on the forehead. "You have to get up, you have work". He got up, yawning and slowly dressing up in his uniform. "Will you come back today in a normal hour or?", she asked, propping her head on an arm and looking fondly at him.

 

"Yeah I should. Unless something happens", Francis answers, and she nods getting out of bed. "Do I have to wake up Monty?", Monograms wife asks raising her eyebrow in question. Monogram shook his head, saying:" No, there is no need". When he was all suited up, and prepared, she followed him to the door and watched him go away.

"Say hi to Carl for me, okay?", she shouted after him, and Major turned around looking at her in confusion. "Sure", was his answer, after which he just continued to the car and went in his usual direction. Turning around something bothered her, and she tried to remember what it is. " _Have I forgotten something important? Well, never mind, it will probably come to me later",_  Major's wife concluded, getting back to the house and starting to prepare breakfast for her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I use Monty's mother a lot in this story. I don't know why, I swear I am not doing it on purpose. Well, when I started might as well finish it. -shrugs-
> 
> Look forward to seeing her more in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will continue with this, maybe not. We will see, I suppose.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it! Leave something after, so I know you appreciated it!


End file.
